


Argue

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River get into a long argument, Amy and Rory are tired of them yelling. Will they be able to break it up before something bad happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charaters and I never will

Amy and Rory looked tired of hearing the yelling of both the Doctor and River, Amy and Rory retired to their bedroom hoping the walls and the closed door would quite the argument. It was 2 in the morning and they haven't stop since they got back from an adventure, The Doctor and River might not need sleep but two humans did, this was getting old. Amy finally turned to Rory "we need to stop that argument, before they keep us up for two days" she said "your right" Rory said "alright Stupid face, go stop the argument" Amy said as she pushed Rory out the door "why me?!" Rory asked "because, you're the Roman with the Sword and the Doctor is terrified of that Roman" Amy said though the door. Rory huffed "he's more terrified or the sword then of me" Rory thought as he made his way to the control room. They were still yelling at each other, tears were pouring down River's face, and Rory knew how much the Doctor hated to see her cry "OI! DOCTOR!" Rory yelled. The Doctor and River jumped when Rory yelled "what?" he asked anger in his voice "you made my daughter cry, you hurt her" Rory said anger edging his voice "and remember what I said when you married her, if you ever hurt her there will be nowhere in time or space you can hide from the Roman with the sword" Rory growled. The Doctor gulped and looked guiltily at River (who was still crying) "oh River" he said as wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry" he said. River looked up at him "I hate you" she said "no you don't" he said as he kissed her. Rory rolled his eyes "I'll let you slide this time Doctor, but if you hurt her again I'm coming after you and I'll have an angry Scot with me and my sword" he said as he turned and went to get some well deserved rest.

END!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not comment if you don't like it, mean comments hurt me :(


End file.
